Resident Evil A Dark World
by futureempire
Summary: Adam Redfield must rescue his sister Claire Redfield with Chris help and other friends from the hands of Nova Umbrella


Adam Redfield was Chris and Claire older brother, he was a swat officer and he joined the BSAA with his brother Chris.

Adam was very strong and attractive, he always uses military clothes because he likes it.

It was a stormy morning when Piers came into his office were Adam was reading reports on bioterrorists. Piers has terrible news.

-they kidnaped Claire! – said Piers very nervous

-what! Who did that – said Adam

-The Nova Umbrella they r terrorists

-okay piers, we have to do somthing

Piers agreed and nodded his head. Adam took a minute to think and decided to make a team of brave people to save his sister

first he called Chris and he joined the team immediatly.

-so we need more people to do this – said adam

-yes sir – said Pirs

-okay call sheva

-gotit

-and dee ay and Artk Thompson because we will need them too

-all right

-and call Ada too

-No sir, she cant join us

-why not

-she is pregnant by Leon Kennedy

-wow send them my congratulations

So they called all those people and they came to the base in Washington to start planning what to do.

Piesr has a friend spy so he told him lots of important stuf

-My frend told me the terrorists are hiding in the eastern Slav republic

-omg that place is dangerous – said sheva

-Yes, its a warzone – said Adam very serious

-what else did your friend say? – asked Chris

-we have to find a guy named Leopold Ashford because he know where nova Umbrella is

-okay

-Fine by me – said Dee ay with a brave smile

-okay we shall be going – said Adam

The team went in a chopper on the roof of the building and flied to the skies. That was a truly cold night full of stars.

Adam looked at Chris who was very sad because Claire was kidnapped and Jill was dead. He remembers when Wesker killed her in the house of Oswell Spencer... so then Chris avenged her and kill Wesker in a vulcano.

The chopper was near the Slav republic when some antiaircraft troops detected the chopper and statred shooting at them.

Two big bullets of 50 caliber destoryed the cabin glass and killed Dee ay the pilot. The chopper went down and fell inside a church.

-holy shit are you alrigt – asked Adam to his comrades

-yes we are alive – answered Piers

-but Ark is wounded really bad – said Sheva

Ark had a major injurie in his shoulder and legs and he was losing blood, so Adam tried to heal his wounds. Ark could not walk, so he was meant to stay with the wreckage. Sheva decided to stay with him.

-okay but be careful – said Adam

-yes we will – answered Sheva and loaded her shotgun

-okay Piers and Chris, lets go

Piers, Chris and Adam went out of the church and started walking in the street. There where burning buildings, destroyed cars and corpses all round. Piers shaked his head in sorrow.

-This are innocent people

-yes the terrorists most be behind all this – said Adam.

-We have to stop them and save Claire – said Chris

they were approaching an abandoned hotel when four dudes with heavy weapons came into their way

-Stop! – Yelled one of them

-who are you! – Chris pointed his gun at them

Piers and Adam pointed their weapons too. But then a blonde man came from behind the armed guys. He was very germanic and elegant.

-Who are you? – inquired the man

-BSAA – said Piers

-oh I see

-Now you answer the questin

The blonde man stared at them in a enigmatic way and then turned his back.

-Im a freedom fighter. BSAA guys, you should come with us.

It was a tense situation but they had no advantage against them. So they decided to follow tha man.

They went to a tunnel inside a building and reached a bunker deep within the city. Piers was surprised when he saw his spy friend there.

-Glad to see you here, my friend – said Pier

-me too

-So who is this blonde guy – asked Piers

-He is Leopold Ashford

Piers was very surprised. The other guys were too, and Leopeld smiled.

-Yes thats me. And right now we cant lose time, the rebels are using powerful BOW weapons

-but how – asked Chris

-Nova Umbrella gave the weapons to them

-we are here to rescue a hostage – interrupted Adam with determination.

-yeah? Who?

-a young woman named Claire Redfield

-oh I see... I think I know who are you talking about

-the terrorists have a secret base somewhere in this city and they probably have the hostage there – said the spy.

-Maybe I could help, but you have to do something for me first – said Leopold.

-what do you want?

-A military plane was taken down a few hours ago in downtown, near the main police station. They were carrying some interesting things so bring me one of their briefcases, and I will help you

-okay; lets go

Adam, Piers and Chris exited the bunker and when they where about to leave the building, the spy reached them

-be careful out there, there are zombies and dangerous beasts

-Yes. Btw how do you know Leopold? – asked Piers

-because he is fighting against the terrorists and the president Svetlana Belikova

-What? Why is he fighting against her?

-because she has BOW too

-We must end this mess and save Claire – said Adam

-Thanks for the info, friend – said Piers to the spy

-good luck – said the spy.

Adam, Piers and Crhis leave the building and went to downtown. They heard gunfire and screams, there were monsters attacking both terrorists and the goverment army. Adam saw an safe alley and headed that way followed by his brother and his friend.

They went through the alleys to the downtown, were they saw the main police station and a big plane lying next to it. A big black smoke reached the sky.

-Okay, here we go! – said Adam.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon! stay tuned! thanks for readin


End file.
